


Blood Origins

by rabitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Character, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, Gay Male Character, Guards, I dare you to find anybody who's already used that tag, Immortality, Jealousy, Lost Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mobster Vampire, Multi, Murder, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Protectiveness, Reconciliation, Rough Sex, Sadism, Straight Characters, Supernatural Elements, True Love, Underworld, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Sex, Vampires, body guards, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabitty/pseuds/rabitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the sudden death of the man he had believedall his life to be his father, Simon learns the truth behind his bloody ancestry and becomes embroiled in the politics of his father's family-his real father. Terrified and confused, Simon doesn't know which way to turn. To Michael, the guard who has been silently watching over him his whole life from the shadows? Liam, the brother he never knew he had? Or the man that claims to be his real father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Origins

The day of my father's funeral landed on a Saturday. It was summer, and the sun beat down on the small group of mourners gathered to pay tribute as he was lowered into his grave. My mom held my hand in her sweaty grip and I stared hard at the yellow grass bordering the hole he was to be buried in. After the priest said a few words and each of the guests threw a handful of earth onto his coffin, everyone left us with words of comfort and empty promises. There was no wake.

On the drive back home, I had to lay across the back seat, the cast my leg was in went from my hip down to my ankle being to unwieldy to fit in front. My mom drove carefully and slowly. We didn't listen to the radio or turn on the air even though it was sweltering. We rolled down the windows and listened to the town around us. The cemetery wasn't very far from our small house, it only took three minutes to get back.

Mom helped stand up, fitting my crutches under my arms, and made sure I got up the porch steps well enough. Inside, we went our separate ways; me, to my room, and she, to the living room. I could see her settling into my dad's chair as I shuffled down the hall. Thankfully, my room was on the first floor, just next to the kitchen, and I didn't need any help. The jacket and dress shirt I was wearing was completely soaked with sweat, but I _didn't_ change out of them. I slumped onto my bed and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

 

_"Come on, Dad, _we're going to be late, it's almost nine!" I gave an impatient cry and pointed at the clock.__

_"Calm down, calm down, it's just a movie." he guffawed good naturedly._

"Just _a movie?" I frowned in indignation. "It is not_ **just** _a movie, it is a master piece. A master piece I refuse to be late to."_

_Dad chuckled. "Alright, I'll speed up. Far be it from me to interfere in your plans."_

_The movie theater in my home town had only one room and showed most movies weeks after they had already premiered. That forced me to drive sixteen miles over to the nearest theater in the next town over, and since I still didn't have my license, Dad was my somewhat unwilling chauffeur. The back roads were quicker, but were treacherously windy._

_"What's this one called again?" he asked._

_I couldn't help but blush a bit in embarrassment as I answered. "_ My Eternal Lover _"_

_He let out a whooping laugh. "Jesus Christ, these chick flicks keep getting better and better." He laugh a bit more before shaking his head. The radio was playing low enough that I couldn't understand the words of the song, but the noise made a nice hum. "Now what's this one about?"_

_"Uh," I mumbled, getting even more embarrassed. "I-It's about a-well, there's a vampire, a really hot one, that falls in love with this human girl, except not really, not for a while, then she kinda falls in love with him too." My cheeks grew redder. "Then he turns her when they're-you know-and she gets pregnant and-" I was spared going any further by my dad's renewed laughter._

_"Jesus," he said with begrudging affection, "you know, if I didn't already know you were gay, this would definitely seal the deal."_

_"Hey, I know plenty of straight guys who like_ My Eternal Lover." _I shot back,_

_"Yeah? Name three."_

_After the silence dragged out for a few seconds, I conceded defeat and leaned my forehead against the truck's window._

_"So," he drew out the 'o'," are you and Cam doing good?"_

_I kept quiet for a while longer before letting out a sigh. "No. We haven't really talked for two weeks. That and I saw him out with Vee last Thursday, and heard he's been hooking up with half the cheer team." I didn't take my eyes off the trees flashing back outside._

_"That little prick," Dad mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. The last time you brought him over everything seemed great."_

_"Yeah. They seemed pretty great to me too. Apparently not for him, though."_

_"You deserve better than him anyway."_

_"Thanks, Dad."_

_"Of course. If he's too much of an id-"_

_That was the moment the world exploded into flame and pain and twisting metal. They said it was an aneurism, that he didn't feel any pain and he died instantly. I didn't know at the time. After the car had gone off the side of the road, down into a wooded gully, and wrapped itself around an old oak, I tried to pull him out of the wreckage. Someone driving behind us had seen it all happen and called 911 immediately, so help got there pretty quickly. I didn't realize that my leg was practically shattered or that my dad was staring unseeingly out the wind shield, all I knew was that I needed to get him out. All I managed to do was pull at his arm ineffectually until the paramedics came and bundled me away in the back of an ambulance, but not before I saw them put his limp body in a body bag._

_My mom met the ambulance at the hospital. At first, neither of us cried, too shocked to fully take in the devastation that had befallen our family. When tears finally came to my eyes, she let me cling to her as tightly as I could, all the while running her hand through my hair and down the line of my spine. She didn't cry once, or if she did, I never noticed although the her grief was etched into the tired lines of her face. The rest of the night was spent in that hospital room, in that hospital bed, with my leg put in a cast and held up, twisted at an awkward angle to hug my mom who sat in a collapsible chair beside me._


End file.
